leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Revel skins/General
Lore ;Lunar Revels * ** A malignant spirit said to appear during Lunar Revel, Caitlyn is known to meddle in the affairs of gods and mortals alike. Her attention has been catastrophic to all who draw it, and even seeing her is considered an ill omen. * ** An adherent to the teachings of the legendary jade dragon, Cassiopeia keeps its archaic rituals secret and the beast's true nature shrouded in mystery. In recognition she has been granted a fragment of the creature's power, and awaits the day when it will drown the world in evil. * * ** A famed martial artist beloved the world over, Lee Sin prefers to train far away from the public eye, honing his craft in solitude. Rumors claim that he can punch with the fury of a dragon - but if anyone knows for sure, they're not talking. * ** Groomed from a young age to guard the immortal realm from the darkness, the Lunar Empress and her companions are said to stand watch over the world. Lux, though a powerful demigod in her own right, draws aid from the ever-faithful Warwick and Nasus. * ** Morgana is a dark spirit who appears during Lunar Revel - a famed seducer of mortals, monsters and gods alike. Legends says she ensnares the hearts and minds of her victims before dragging their souls away to an unspeakable purgatory, never to be heard from again. * ** A gift to the young Lunar Empress, Nasus was raised alongside her to guard the immortal realm from an ancient darkness. Stoic but powerful, he stands watch in the north, annihilating all who would threaten the land. * * ** Gifted to the Lunar Empress when she was a child, Warwick was raised alongside her to guard the immortal realm from an encroaching darkness. More beastly and feral than his companion Nasus, Warwick stands watch in the south, relentlessly pursuing foes to the ends of the world. * ** Imbued with the power of the legendary jade dragon, Wukong has honed his abilities to a razor sharp point. Though still headstrong and brash, his newfound power is undeniable - a worrying sign to his master, as the jade dragon carries a powerful curse… * ** An ascendant being of nearly limitless power, Radiant Wukong has undertaken a great journey to test his skills against history's greatest warriors. However, overcoming his quick temper and impulsive nature might be his greatest challenge yet. History Lunar Guardian gzfCFtXeYI0 "There was an age when darkness smothered all hope. A traveler arrived, late into that twilight hour, bearing with him the first light of dawn." Legend tells of a land choked to darkness under the grip of two fell queens, their sigils wolf and serpent. A traveler arrived on one gray morning and beheld an ancient evil buried beneath the pale queens' mortal disguises. Revealing his own true form, the traveler shattered their porcelain shells, exposing the blackened spirits within. The three fought a brutal battle, crashing into the violent sea and out of sight, save for the echoing flashes of the wanderer's light. As the new day broke, the forgotten glow of dawn speared the fading clouds and the last year became the next. Though the dark still lurked beyond every doused flame, the people no longer feared the night. The traveler had brought radiant hope with the rising dawn." Trivia General= * These skins represent more of the mythological side of the Lunar Revels, having most its skins be God-like or enlightened characters. |-| Skins= Caitlyn_LunarWraithSkin.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn and Morgana Cassiopeia JadeFangSkin.jpg|Jade Fang Cassiopeia Diana LunarGoddessSkin.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Lee Sin DragonFistSkin.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Lux LunarEmpressSkin.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Nasus LunarGuardianSkin.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Sona GuqinSkin.jpg|Guqin Sona Warwick LunarGuardianSkin.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick Wukong JadeDragonSkin.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong Wukong_RadiantSkin.jpg|Radiant Wukong Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen| LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Lunar Goddess Diana| Lunar Revel the Wolf, the Serpent, the Monkey King| |-| Gallery= Diana Lunar Goddess Concept.png|Lunar Goddess Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) LeeSin DragonFist concept.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 01.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 02.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 03.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lux LunarEmpress concept 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress concept 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress concept 03.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress concept 04.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress concept 05.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux LunarEmpress model 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress model 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress model 03.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 3 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress model 04.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 4 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress model 05.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 5 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress model 06.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Model 6 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux LunarEmpress Splash concept 01.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Lux LunarEmpress Splash concept 02.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Morgana Lunar Wraith concept.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Nasus LunarGuardian model 01.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Nasus LunarGuardian model 02.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Guqin Sona.jpg|Guqin Sona Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Warwick LunarGuardian Chroma concept 01.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Warwick LunarGuardian model 01.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Warwick LunarGuardian model 02.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Radiant Wukong (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Radiant Wukong (Lunar Revel 2016) promotional art 2 Wukong Radiant login still.png|Radiant Wukong log-in still Wukong Radiant model 1.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant model 2.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant model 3.jpg|Radiant Wukong model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0604 Icon of the Lunar Goddess.png|Icon of the Lunar Goddess ProfileIcon0607 Chosen Path Truth.png|Chosen Path - Truth ProfileIcon0610 Path of Truth.png|Path of Truth ProfileIcon0986 Shadow Wolf.png|Shadow Wolf ProfileIcon0987 Nightshade Serpent.png|Nightshade Serpent ProfileIcon0988 Monkey King.png|Monkey King ProfileIcon0989 Lunar Guardian.png|Lunar Guardian Guqin Sona profileicon.jpg|Guqin Sona Lunar Wraith Caitlyn profileicon.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Radiant Wukong profileicon.png|Radiant Wukong Year of the Dog profileicon.jpg|Year of the Dog Lunar Empress Lux profileicon.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Lunar Guardian Nasus profileicon.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Lunar Guardian Warwick profileicon.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick Puppy Nasus profileicon.jpg|Puppy Nasus Puppy Warwick profileicon.jpg|Puppy Warwick |-| Ward Skins= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Ward Nasus Puppy Ward.png|Nasus Puppy Ward Warwick Puppy Ward.png|Warwick Puppy Ward |-| Emotes= Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Rawr! Emote.png|Rawr! Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Shhhh Emote.png|Shhhh Year of the Dog Emote.png|Year of the Dog Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Category:Caitlyn Category:Cassiopeia Category:Lee Sin Category:Lux Category:Morgana Category:Nasus Category:Warwick Category:Wukong Category:Lore Category:Diana Category:Sona